


I Want That Coin

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Ariel and Plastique are fashion design students at Crystal Rose Fashion Institute. Their best friends, Scarlet and Brooke, are convinced they have a crush on each other, but they both deny that the other could ever like them.





	1. Chapter 1

Ariel groaned in frustration and turned off the sewing machine. She thought fashion school was going to be a breeze. Her designs were a big deal in her small town, but this was different. Ariel found herself going from being a big fish in a small pond to a microscopic fish in a very large pond. She hoped no one was paying attention to her, especially not the teacher.

"Are you okay?" Scarlet asked.

"No," Ariel groaned, holding her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Scarlet left her workstation to see what Ariel was doing.

“I’m putting way too many stitches in everything just to hold it together,” Ariel whined. “I don’t know how to fix it.”

“I can help,” Plastique said, pulling her chair over to Ariel’s workstation.

Ariel has had a crush on Plastique ever since the day they met. Scarlet was the only person Ariel trusted with her secret crush. Ariel and Plastique had a few classes together since Ariel started fashion school, but she hadn’t gotten up the courage to talk to her more than a couple times. Her offer to help Ariel with sewing made Ariel’s heart race.

Ariel blushed deeply. “Oh. That would be really nice. Thank you.”

“Let’s see...” Plastique held up Ariel’s dress to examine it. “Oh wow. You know you don’t need to put this many stitches in it to hold the seams together, right? You just have to line the edges of the fabric up right.”

“Oh,” Ariel’s face grew even more red. “I guess I didn’t even realize what I was doing wrong.”

“Do you have something else you’re working on?” Plastique asked. “I could show you how to do it.”

“Yeah,” Ariel walked over to the dress form beside her station and pulled it over to Plastique. “I pinned this dress to the form and I was getting ready to sew it next.”

“This is really cute,” Plastique smiled and nodded approvingly. “It’ll be even better once we get it finished.”

Ariel looked away shyly. "Thanks."

"Alright," Plastique arranged the dress fabric on the sewing machine the way she wanted it. "See how the edges are lined up like this and I have the fabric sitting under the needle a couple inches away from the edges?"

"Mhm," Ariel nodded, watching carefully.

"Then you just run it straight through the machine like this," Plastique demonstrated by sewing the seam on one side of the dress. "And there you go."

"Thank you," Ariel smiled brightly. "I guess I was just overthinking."

"That's okay," Plastique assured her as she stood up from Ariel’s workstation. “Now you try the other side. Don’t worry, I’ll walk you through it.”

Ariel sat down nervously, her hands shaking slightly. She lined the edges up just like Plastique had shown her, and she pushed the fabric through the machine.

“How was that?” Ariel asked when she was finished.

“Great!” Plastique exclaimed. “And you didn’t even need my help.”

“Thank you so much for showing me what to do,” Ariel blushed.

Plastique nodded and smiled. “Yeah, anytime.”

Ariel watched with a sigh as the dazzling young blonde returned to her own workstation. She’d give anything to have more time with her. Ariel looked over at Scarlet and saw her grinning from ear to ear.

“What?’ Ariel laughed.

“You know what’s up,” Scarlet said, not wanting to out Ariel’s feelings in front of her crush. “Your face was red as a tomato the whole time.”

“Shhh!” Ariel hushed her. “You’re embarrassing me.”

~~~

“So when are you going to tell Plastique you like her?” Scarlet asked as they were walking back to their shared apartment.

“Probably never,” Ariel sighed. “I’m too scared of being rejected.”

“Oh come on,” Scarlet groaned. “Just tell her. I’m pretty sure she likes you too.”

“She’s probably not even into girls!” Ariel squeaked, the reality that her crush might be straight making her chest tighten.

“Whether she’s into girls or not,” Scarlet asserted. “She’s into  _ you _ .”

“Whatever,” Ariel rolled her eyes. “I don’t see you with a girlfriend, so how would you know if she liked me?”

"That doesn't mean I've never had one before!" Scarlet protested, pushing Ariel lightly.

Ariel laughed. "The point is, she doesn't like me."

"We'll see about that," Scarlet said.

~~~

"I think Ariel has a crush on you," Brooke told Plastique once they were back in their apartment.

Brooke and Plastique had been friends and roommates since they started attending Crystal Rose Fashion Institute. Although they were the same age, Brooke and Plastique had more of a mother-daughter friendship than a sisterly friendship. Brooke was always doing anything she could to watch out for Plastique and make sure she was safe.

"What?" Plastique laughed and sat down on her bed. "No she doesn't."

"I saw the way she looked at you today," Brooke said. "Or rather, how she  _ always  _ looks at you."

"That's ridiculous," Plastique shook her head. "She was just embarrassed that she needed help."

Brooke sighed, making her way over to her own bed and sitting down. "Are you really that blind to it? She clearly has a big crush on you."

"Until I hear Ariel say it herself," Plastique lay back on the bed. "I don't believe you."

~~~

The next day in class, Ariel and Plastique were awkwardly silent. The two girls seemed too shy, or maybe embarrassed, to look at each other, much less speak to each other. Brooke knew there was one person who could help her push them together.

"Hey, Scarlet," She said as she grabbed the other girl's arm and pulled her off to the side.

“Yes?” Scarlet asked. She had no idea what Brooke would want to talk to her about. They weren’t friends, and they’d barely ever spoken.

“I think Plastique and Ariel have a crush on each other,” Brooke said quietly. “But they’re both too afraid to tell each other.”

“I think so too,” Scarlet nodded. “I was just telling Ariel last night that Plastique likes her, and she tried to say Plastique is probably straight.”

“I was saying the same thing to Plastique last night too,” Brooke gasped. “She said Ariel was just embarrassed that she needed help.”   
“We  _ have  _ to do something to get them together,” Scarlet smiled, her brain buzzing with plans. “Otherwise, they’re just gonna sit there and make googly eyes at each other for the rest of their lives.”

“What are we gonna do?” Brooke asked.

“I have an idea,” Scarlet leaned in close and lowered her voice to a whisper. “Tonight we convince both of them to come to the studio to get some work done. Ariel and I will get here first. When you two get here, wait outside the door. I’ll ask Ariel something about her crush on Plastique, and then maybe if Plastique actually hears Ariel say it, she’ll make a move.”

Brooke smiled brightly. “I like that idea. Sounds like a plan.”

“Good!” Scarlet exclaimed. “Here’s my number. I’ll text you tonight and let you know when we get here.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Why are we going to the studio again?” Ariel asked as they walked in the front door of the building.

“You really need some extra practice,” Scarlet explained. The plan she made with Brooke was working out surprisingly well so far. Ariel wasn’t suspicious at all.

"I know," Ariel sighed. "I don't wanna get in trouble for bad grades."

"Good," Scarlet smiled and gently squeezed her arm. "That's why I'm making sure you have time to improve before our next class."

When they got inside, Scarlet helped Ariel get set up at her station. She was waiting patiently for a text from Brooke. Suddenly, her phone buzzed.

**Brooke: ** _ We’re here. You just want us to wait outside the door, right? _

**S: ** _ Yes. Just stand outside the door and listen. _

**Brooke: ** _ Okay, can do. _

~~~

Brooke walked up to the door and grabbed Plastique’s arm to keep her from entering. “Wait, Plastique. I hear someone.”

“So, are you ever going to tell Plastique about your little crush?” Scarlet teased, evoking a groan from Ariel.

“Can you just give up on that?” Ariel sighed. “She’ll never like me back. It’s hopeless, so I might as well just continue pretending I don’t have feelings for her.”

“What makes you think I could never like you back?” Plastique asked, walking into the room with Brooke following behind.

Ariel gasped as she turned around and saw Plastique walking towards her. “You heard all of that?”

“Yes,” Plastique said. “Why do you think I’ll never like you back?”

“I suck at design even though I literally somehow got into a design school,” Ariel sighed deeply. “And I’m not nearly as pretty as you or Brooke. I would expect you to go for Brooke way before me, if you even like women at all, which I doubt you do.”

Plastique laughed. “No, silly. I like you too, but I didn’t think you liked me. I thought you were just embarrassed that you needed help and that’s why you were blushing so much, not because you’re into me.”

“Really?” Ariel asked and Plastique nodded. “Well, in that case,” Ariel stepped closer to Plastique and took her hands in her own. “Will you go on a date with me?”

“I would love to,” Plastique smiled brightly.

“It’s about fucking time,” Scarlet said, which made Brooke laugh out loud.

~~~

“Where are you two going on your date tonight?” Brooke asked Plastique the next morning.

“Ariel loves musical theatre,” Plastique explained. “So we’re going to see Mean Girls on Broadway.”

“What time do you have to be there?” Brooke asked. “I want to help you get ready.”

“Seven, I think,” Plastique said. “I’m going to start getting ready right after class.”

“Perfect,” Brooke replied with a smile.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes!" Ariel exclaimed. "Never in my life have I been so excited for something."

"Good," Scarlet smiled. "I'm happy for you."

~~~

Brooke sat Plastique down at her vanity and began working on her hair while Plastique did her own makeup. Brooke teased her hair up so that it would have some volume, then she curled the bottom.

"You look so good," Brooke smiled brightly. 

"Thank you," Plastique said happily. "You did an amazing job on my hair."

"Thanks," Brooke nodded. "Is Ariel picking you up here?"

"Yep," Plastique smiled. "She'll be here in a few minutes."

The two of them sat around and waited for Ariel. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Plastique jumped up to answer it, nearly just a flash of light as she ran to the door.

“Hi,” Plastique said with an excited tone.

“Hi,” Ariel giggled.

“I’m ready,” Plastique smiled. “Let’s go.”

“Great,” Ariel nodded. “Hi, Brooke.”

“Hello, Ariel,” Brooke said with a smile. “Have a good time you two.”

“I’m sure we will,” Plastique said.

“Come on, babe,” Ariel gently grabbed her wrist. “We have to get there early to get good seats.”

“Bye, ladies,” Brooke waved. “See you later.”

“Bye,” Plastique waved back.

~~~

They got to the theater so early that not many people were in line and the ticket office was just opening. They didn’t have to stand in line for very long. Once they were inside, they sat down in seats that were fairly close to the front.

“Wow,” Plastique said as they sat down. “These seats are really nice.”

“I told you we’d get good seats if we got here early,” Ariel smiled.

“I’m impressed,” Plastique giggled. “Thank you for this, Ariel.”

“Of course,” Ariel kissed her cheek. “I really like you, so I wanted you to have the best first date possible.”

“It has already exceeded the best first date ever,” Plastique laughed and took Ariel’s hand in her own.

“Good,” Ariel smiled brightly. “I’m glad to hear it.”

As the show began, Plastique stared in awe at the beautiful costumes. She kept thinking about how she wanted to know who made them. Ariel tried to resist the urge to sing along, but failed. That made Plastique giggle. She loved listening to Ariel sing.

~~~

When they got back to the dorm building, Ariel walked Plastique to her door.

“I’m glad you had a good time,” Ariel said with a smile.

“I did,” Plastique nodded. “The costumes were great!”

“I know,” Ariel laughed. “I love them.”

“Thank you for the date and for walking me to my door,” Plastique smiled. “It was a great night.”

“Anytime,” Ariel said, stepping closer to her. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Plastique’s.

“Goodnight, Ariel,” Plastique said with a smile as they pulled away.

“Goodnight,” Ariel waved as she turned and walked away.

Plastique opened her door and saw Brooke sitting at the kitchen table. When Brooke heard the door open, she stood up and made her way over to Plastique.

“How was it?” Brooke asked excitedly.

“It was great!” Plastique exclaimed. “I really liked the costumes. I was impressed. We had really good seats too.”

“I’m happy for you,” Brooke smiled. “I’m glad you had fun.”

“Thanks again for helping me get ready,” Plastique said. “I really appreciate it.”

“No problem,” Brooke said. “I hope this is the start of a long happy relationship for you two. You deserve that.”

“Thank you,” Plastique hugged Brooke before heading off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This fic is really fun to write and I have several ideas for it. Can’t wait for you all to read it.**

“Ariel,” Professor Rice called to her. “Our president, Mrs. Rupaul Charles, has asked to see you in her office.”

“Oh no,” Ariel sighed. “I’m doomed. I’m gonna get kicked out.”

“Calm down, Ariel,” Scarlet said. “I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Maybe it’s about an internship,” Plastique suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

“It’s my grades,” Ariel groaned. “I just know it.”

“Now, Miss Versace,” Professor Rice said. Ariel gathered her belongings and hurried out of the room.

~~~

“Miss Versace,” RuPaul said. “Are you aware that your grades are barely high enough to allow you to continue studying at this school?”

Ariel looked at the floor. "Yes."

"If you don't get your grades up," RuPaul warned her. "I'm going to have to expel you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Ariel sighed.

"You have two weeks," RuPaul said. "You must improve your grades by then or I'll have no choice but to send you home."

"I'll get them up," Ariel said. "I promise."

"Good," RuPaul nodded. "You can get back to class now."

"Thank you," Ariel stood up and left the room quickly.

~~~

"What did she say?" Plastique asked when Ariel sat back down at her work station.

Ariel buried her face in hands. "I have two weeks to get my grades up or I'm getting kicked out."

"Oh no," Plastique said.

"Can you help me?" Ariel asked.

"On one condition," Plastique said.

Ariel looked up. "What is it?"

"Be my girlfriend," Plastique said with a smile.

"Of course I will," Ariel giggled.

"Miss Versace," Professor Rice said. "Miss Tiara. Back to work."

Ariel turned her attention back to the dress she was sewing. She had a smile on her face the whole time.

~~~

Later that night, Ariel and Plastique went too the studio so that Plastique could help Ariel get better at sewing.

"You've made a lot of short dresses," Plastique said. "Can you try a long gown now?"

Ariel took a deep breath. "I can certainly try, but I don't know how good it'll be."

“Come on,” Plastique gently rubbed her back. “You can do it.”

Ariel drew out her design before grabbing the fabric. She cut it the way she needed it to match her design and carried it to the sewing machine. Plastique watched as Ariel began to sew. She wasn’t going to step in unless Ariel messed up.

“Ariel,” Plastique walked over and stood beside her. “It needs to be lined up a bit closer so you don’t make holes.”

“Oh,” Ariel push the fabric back a bit. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Plastique kissed her cheek. “You’re still learning.”

“I think it’s done now,” Ariel said as she held it up.

“Let me look at it,” Plastique held her hand out for it.

Plastique took her time looking over it and Ariel bit her lip nervously.

“Looks good,” Plastique nodded approvingly. “I’m proud of you, baby.”

“Thanks,” Ariel blushed. “Hopefully your help will be enough to keep me from flunking out of school.”

“You’ll be fine,” Plastique rubbed her back gently. “We’re gonna get your grades up easily.”

~~~

“Hey, Ariel,” Scarlet said. “Have you gotten an internship yet?”

“No,” Ariel sighed. “I’ve improved my grades a little, but they’re too low for an internship.”

“Oh,” Scarlet fidgeted with her shirt. “You’re not going to be very happy with your girlfriend then.”

“Why?” Ariel asked.

“You haven’t heard?” Scarlett sat down on her bed.

“Heard what?” Ariel sat up and looked at Scarlet.

“She got an internship with Christian Siriano,” Scarlet said.

“That’s the one I wanted!” Ariel groaned.

"I know," Scarlet shrugged. "But like you said, your grades are too low for an internship."

"Especially for a world famous designer like Christian Siriano," Ariel sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry, Ariel," Scarlet lay back on her bed. "Maybe Plastique can put in a good word for you."

"Even if I did have good grades," Ariel sat up. "I'm not good enough of a designer to work for Christian Siriano. I can barely sew."

"What are we talking about?" Plastique asked as she walked into the room. 

"You got the most amazing internship in the world with my favorite designer and I didn't," Ariel explained.

"Oh," Plastique sat down beside her girlfriend. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," Ariel sighed. "I'm not good enough to work for him anyway."

"If it makes you feel any better," Plastique said. "He doesn't get to see my designs, he only sees how well I can sew."

"That does make me feel a little better," Ariel smiled. "But it kinda sucks for you. I'm sure he'd love your designs."

"Thank you, baby," Plastique kissed her cheek.

"Gross," Scarlet teased, which made Plastique and Ariel laugh.

"When are you gonna get a girlfriend?" Ariel asked Scarlet.

"When I find someone I like," Scarlet shrugged.

"Not Brooke?" Ariel asked.

Scarlet laughed. "No way."

"What about that weird girl?" Plastique asked.

"Who?" Scarlet tilted her head. "Yvie?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Plastique nodded.

"I don't know," Scarlet looked away. "I don't really know her."

"You do like her!" Ariel squealed.

“Whatever,” Scarlet blushed. “Like I said, I don’t know her.”

“We should talk to her and see if she’d date Scarlet,” Plastique said.

Ariel nodded. “That sounds like a great idea.”

“No,” Scarlet protested. “Please don’t!”

“Too late,” Ariel said. “We’ve already made up our mind. We’re going to get you a girlfriend.”

“Great,” Scarlet laughed. “If I don’t have a choice, I might as well quit trying to stop you.”

“Good,” Plastique smiled and nodded. “We’ll talk to her tomorrow and let you know what she says.”

“Scarlet is gonna have a girlfriend,” Ariel teased. “And she’s weird as fuck.”

Scarlet laughed loudly. “You don’t know if Yvie wants to date me or not.”

“That might be true,” Ariel said. “But I’m gonna find out tomorrow.”

“Fair enough,” Scarlet laughed. “I guess you’re right.”

“Are you hoping she’ll say yes?” Plastique asked.

“Of course,” Scarlet said. “Even though you two think she’s weird, I think she’s really cool.”

“Alright,” Plastique nodded. “Well I hope she likes you back.”

“Me too,” Scarlet grinned.

Tags- Aristique, Ariel Versace, Plastique Tiara, fluff, fashion school au, I Want That Coin, Alexandria


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning in class, Plastique was really excited. Ariel couldn’t quite remember why, but she had a good idea.

“So do you start your internship with Christian Siriano today?” Ariel asked.

“Yep,” Plastique smiled. “Right after class is over. I’m super excited.”

“I bet,” Ariel finished up sewing a skirt she’d been working on. “I hope I can find an internship soon. Otherwise, I’ll just be sitting in my room waiting on you to get home all the time.”

“Aww,” Plastique said. “Maybe you’ll find something.”

~~~

“Hello, Plastique,” Christian said as the blonde walked into his office. “I’m excited to have you join us. The designs in your portfolio were amazing.”

“Thank you,” Plastique’s face went bright red. “You have no idea how much that means to me.”

“Are you ready for your first day?” He asked.

“Absolutely,” Plastique smiled. “I can’t wait to see what you have for me to do.”  
“Today I’m going to be testing your sewing skills,” Christian explained. “I have some patterns laid out for my latest collection, and I want you to sew them for me.”

“Awesome,” Plastique giggled. “Sounds like fun!”

“Come in here,” Christian headed towards the door. “Let me show you where your workspace is.”

Plastique followed him into another part of the building. She was nearly bursting with excitement. She couldn’t believe she was actually working under one of her favorite designers. Plastique followed closely behind him, waiting to see where she would be working.

“Here you are,” Christian leaned on a desk and smiled at her. “This sewing machine is brand new. Only the best for my interns. Someday all of you interns will be successful designers. People will flock to buy your clothes if you tell them you interned for Christian Siriano.”

“Thank you so much,” Plastique said as she sat down. “This is amazing.”

“Of course,” Christian shrugged. “I don’t want to be awful to my interns like some people are. I want all of you to have the best if you’re going to make my clothes.”

Plastique nodded. “That makes sense.”

“By the way,” Christian pulled up a chair next to Plastique’s desk. “I need a new model for my upcoming collection. Do you know anyone?”

“My girlfriend that I go to school with,” Plastique smiled. “She struggles a bit with design, mostly sewing, but she’s very pretty and you’re her favorite designer.”

“Perfect!” Christian threw his hands in the air. “We need more lesbian models anyway. We don’t have enough diversity in the modeling world. It drives me insane.”

“That’s great,” Plastique said. “Hopefully she won’t die of excitement.”

Christian laughed. “I’m so happy to have you as an intern. Give me her phone number and I’ll call her right away. Then we can get you started with sewing.”

“Awesome,” Plastique smiled. “Let me look in my phone and get her number for you.”

~~~

“Plastique, is this for real?” Ariel asked later that night when they were in Plastique’s room. “Was that really Christian Siriano on the phone?”

“Yes,” Plastique said excitedly. “He’s looking for a model for his new collection and I told him you would be great at it.”

“Oh my god,” Ariel squealed. “That’s amazing! I can’t believe you would do that for me!”

“Of course,” Plastique laughed. “I know how disappointed you were that you couldn’t get an internship with him.”

“You’re the best,” Ariel pulled her into a hug. “I’m so happy I have you.”

“Did you say yes?” Plastique asked. “Or did you even answer when he called?”

“I didn’t answer because I didn’t recognize the number,” Ariel said. “But now that I know it was really him, I’ll call back tomorrow morning.”

“Good,” Plastique laughed. “I’m really excited for you. I’ll be at all of his shows, so I’ll get to see you in his outfits. I may even sew some of the ones you get to wear. I sewed some of his designs today because he wanted to test my skills.”

“That’s great, baby,” Ariel smiled and gently squeezed her arm. “I’m so happy you got the chance to intern for him. He’s the best.”

“Yes he is,” Plastique agreed. “He even bought a brand new sewing machine for my station. He said he wants his interns to have the best.”

“Wow,” Ariel said. “That sounds amazing.”

“It is,” Plastique smiled. “I’m exhausted, let’s go to bed.”

“Sounds like a good idea, baby,” Ariel yawned and lay down. 

They cuddled up in the bed and Plastique fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. It didn’t take Ariel very long to fall asleep either.

~~~

“Can you bring your girlfriend in tomorrow?” Christian asked Plastique the next afternoon. “I want to see how she looks in my clothes.”

“Of course,” Plastique said with a smile. “She would love that.”

“Great,” Christian said. “That would be perfect if I could see her tomorrow. By the way, great work with your sewing so far. You’re very talented.”

“Thank you,” Plastique blushed. “I try my best.”

“Your best exceed expectations, Plastique,” Christian patted her on the shoulder. “And I mean that.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Plastique said.

“Maybe one day you can help me brainstorm some new designs,” Christian winked at her.

“Really?” Plastique squealed. “Oh, that would be a dream come true!”

“I would love nothing more,” Christian smiled. “I’ll let you get back to work now, but we can talk about it more after I meet your girlfriend tomorrow.”

“Great,” Plastique nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

“I can’t wait to meet her,” Christian said as he got up to leave Plastique’s desk. “She sounds like an amazing girl.”

“She is,” Plastique smiled. “And I’m not just saying that because she’s my girlfriend.”

“We’ll see tomorrow,” Christian laughed. “I’ll be back to check on you later.”

Plastique turned her attention back to her sewing machine and focused in on her work. Everything in life seemed to be falling into place for both her and Ariel.


	5. Chapter 5

**** “Wow,” Ariel looked around in awe as they walked into Christian Siriano’s studio. “I can’t believe we’re actually here.”

"Good morning, Plastique," Christian said, walking out of his office. "And you must be Ariel."

"Yes," Ariel said, smiling brightly. Her excitement was threatening to burst through.

"It's very nice to meet you," Christian reached out his hand to shake Ariel's.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Siriano," Ariel shook his hand.

"Oh, please, call me Christian," Christian held one hand over his chest. "I'm not that old. I'm only thirty three."

"Of course," Ariel blushed. "I'm sorry, Christian."

"That's alright," Christian smiled. "Come this way and I'll get you in some outfits."

"What about me?" Plastique asked. "What am I doing today?"

"You're coming with us," Christian said. "You get the day off from sewing to watch your girlfriend model my clothing."

"Thank you," Plastique smiled brightly.

“Right this way girls,” Christian turned and headed towards a room that Plastique had never been into before. There was a rack on clothes and a small runway.

"Here you go," Christian handed Ariel a baby blue floor length gown. "Sewn by your girlfriend just yesterday."

"It's beautiful," Ariel held it up so that she could admire it. "Plastique you did a wonderful job with the sewing as well."

"Thank you," Plastique smiled. "Now go put it on."

"The dressing room is back here," Christian stepped onto the runway and gestured for Ariel to follow. He showed her to a room right behind the stage. "You can just walk right onto the runway when you're done."

"Thank you," Ariel said. Once Christian was gone, she quickly changed into the dress, being very careful with it. She then made her way out onto the runway and did her best model walk.

"Perfect!" Christian exclaimed, clapping. "Thank you Plastique both for sewing this beautiful garment and for bringing your girlfriend to me."

"You're very welcome," Plastique smiled.

"Ariel, I'd like to officially hire you as a model for me," Christian made his way over to her. "And Plastique, I would like to make your internship a paid one."

"Really?" Plastique asked. "Will my school allow that?" 

"I'm not sure," Christian shrugged. "But I'll call them immediately and ensure that they will."

"Thank you so much," Ariel smiled brightly. "It means a great deal to both of us." 

"You're welcome," Christian said. "Now, there's a gala coming up this weekend and it's not one that many celebrities go to, so I need  _ someone _ to represent my brand. I'd like the two of you to go and wear something from the collection I did just before the one I'm working on now."

"Wait," Plastique walked over to them. "Both of us? I'm just an intern."

"Who says a designer cannot model?" Christian laughed. "Besides, you wouldn't want your girlfriend to be at a big event all alone."

"That's true," Plastique nodded.

"That would be amazing," Ariel beamed. "We would love to go!"

"Fantastic," Christian said." Ariel, change out of that dress so I can show the two of you what you'll be wearing to the gala."

Ariel hurried back to the dressing room and changed back into her regular clothes. She carefully hung the dress back up and carried it back out to Christian. He put it back on the rack and gestured for them to follow. Ariel and Plastique hurried along, staying right behind him as he led them into another room. This room had even more clothes than the last one.

“Plastique,” Christian handed her a navy blue ball gown with a plunging neckline. “This one is for you.”

“Wow,” Plastique said. “It’s gorgeous.”

“And Ariel,” Christian held out a dark blue tulle gown to Ariel.

“I love this so much,” Ariel replied, staring in awe.

“Thank you, ladies,” Christian smiled. “I will have a limo waiting here for you on the night of the gala. It will pick you up here, drop you off at the gala, and bring you back here afterwards. That way there’s little to no chance of anything happening to my dresses.”

“That’s a good plan,” Plastique nodded. “It will be fun to ride in a limo anyway.”

“Great,” Christian took the dresses back from the girls and returned them to their places on the rack. “I will see you Friday night then. Be here around six.”

“We will,” Ariel smiled. “I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I,” Christian nodded, smiling back at her.

~~~

Plastique and Ariel stood outside of Christian’s studio on the night of the gala. They were both nervous and excited.

“Are you ready for this?” Ariel asked.

Plastique nodded. “I think so.”

“I’m nervous,” Ariel said as they headed inside. Christian was waiting for them in the lobby.

“Hello, ladies!” Christian greeted them happily. “I can’t wait to see the two of you in the dresses.”

“I can’t wait to see myself in it,” Ariel laughed. “It’s almost too beautiful for me to even touch.”

“Oh, nonsense,” Christian waved his hand in a dismissive manner. “The dresses are perfect for the two of you.”

“I’m a little nervous about my fashion debut,” Plastique admitted as Christian led them to the room where the dresses were waiting for them. “But I’m excited to be doing it with my girlfriend.”

“How sweet,” Christian said with a smile, grabbing the dresses from the rack. “Feel free to dress in here. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Ariel and Plastique quickly got dressed, hardly able to contain their excitement. Once they were dressed, Ariel pulled Plastique into a tight hug.

“Thank you so much for recommending me for this job,” Ariel pulled away and pressed her lips against Plastique’s. “I can’t thank you enough.”

“I knew how disappointed you were that you couldn’t intern here,” Plastique told her. “And I’d do anything to help you out.”

“If I had a ring,” Ariel said. “I’d propose to you right now.”

Plastique laughed and pulled Ariel into another kiss. Neither of them heard Christian return to the room. 

“You two are just the cutest couple,” Christian cooed and they pulled away from each other, both of the blushing deeply. “Your limo is here to take you to the gala. I will see you afterwards.”

“Thank you,” Plastique took Ariel’s hand and led her out of the room. They hurried out of the studio and over to the limo. Plastique helped Ariel into the limo before climbing in behind her.

“Take good care of my dresses!” Christian yelled from the doorway. “Don’t starve yourselves, but please no spills!”

“Of course we’ll take care of them!” Plastique yelled back. “They cost more than our tuition!”

Ariel giggled. “They really do.”

~~~

Ariel and Plastique stood in line on the red carpet, waiting their turn to be photographed. Christian had given a brief biography of the two of them to the press so that everyone would be expecting them and know exactly who they were. Finally, it was their turn to walk the carpet. Ariel was first up. People called out to her and snapped photographs. She stopped and posed for each one. Plastique was proud of how naturally it came to her.

Once Ariel reached the end, she stood aside and waited for Plastique. Plastique stepped onto the red carpet and copied what she had seen Ariel do. She hoped her photographs would turn out well and make Christian proud. At the end of the carpet, they stood together for a few photos. Then, they headed inside to enjoy the gala.

~~~

The limo dropped the two of them back at Christian’s studio. They were full of love and food, and they were high on the excitement of the event. Christian was waiting for them by the door.

“Oh good,” Christian let out a sigh of relief. “The dresses look just the way they did when you left. No spills and hardly and wrinkles at all.”

“Have you seen any photos yet or heard anything from the press?” Plastique asked.

Christian shook his head. “Not yet, but I expect that will come in the morning. Let’s get you out of these dresses and send you on your way. You must be exhausted.”

“You have no idea,” Ariel yawned. “I could sleep for a month after this.”

“You can go home as soon as I get my dresses back,” Christian laughed. “I wouldn’t want to keep you any longer. We can discuss the event on Monday.”

“Thank you again for this opportunity,” Plastique said as they walked into the showroom once again.

“You’re welcome,” Christian smiled. “I’ll be back in a few minutes to get the dresses.”

After Christian left the room, Ariel and Plastique quickly changed, wasting no time to talk.

“I’m beat,” Ariel said, yawning once again.

“Me too,” Plastique said. “I can’t wait to get into bed.”

“You can go do that right now,” Christian said as he walked into the room. He hung the dresses back up then turned to the two girls.

“Great work tonight, ladies,” Christian smiled. “I haven’t seen anything yet, but I’m proud of you anyway because I know it will be amazing. Go home and rest now. I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Goodnight, Christian,” Plastique said and Ariel echoed her.

“Goodnight, girls,” Christian replied, smiling.

Ariel and Plastique headed back outside, heads full of thoughts of the night. They were so excited to have been apart of the event, but they were very tired as well. Nevertheless, they couldn’t wait to hear Christian’s thoughts on Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

**** “So,” Scarlett said as she sat down at her workstation in class on Monday morning. “I heard you two are the favorites of Christian Siriano.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say favorites,” Plastique said, face red as a beet. “We’re just new is all.”

“He doesn’t just send people out to galas,” Scarlett said. “Especially not people who have never been to one before. He took the time to write a whole biography for the two of you.”

“He must really love your designs,” Brooke said to Plastique. “Either that or he thinks Ariel is the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“Or both,” Scarlett shrugged. “Probably both.”

“What makes you think that?” Ariel asked.

“He has given you two more opportunities in your short time working with him than he has given anyone in a long time,” Brooke explained. “Anyone with good sense would kill for your positions.”

“If you say so,” Plastique said, turning her attention back to her work.

“I do,” Brooke laughed.

~~~

“Amazing work this weekend!” Christian exclaimed as soon as Ariel and Plastique walked into the studio that afternoon. “You not only looked amazing, but you got everyone’s attention too. I couldn’t have asked for better press for my brand.”

“Thank you,” Plastique blushed. “We did our best.”

“Once again,” Christian smiled. “Your best exceeds expectations, Plastique.”

“What now?” Ariel asked curiously.

“Now we start preparing for your first runway show,” Christian explained to them. “My new collection is almost ready to be shown, so I’ll be holding a show within the next few weeks. I want you in it so I can determine if you are really ready for the runway.”

“That sounds like a lot of pressure,” Ariel laughed nervously.

“You’ll be fine,” Christian laughed. “From what I’ve seen already, you have what it takes. I’m confident you’ll be great out there.”

“Is there anything else I need to do before the runway show?” Plastique asked.

“There are just two more pieces to be sewn together,” Christian turned to her. “It shouldn’t take you more than a day or two to do that. Then we’ll have the show within a week after you’ve finished. I just need a few days or so to prepare for the event and advertise it.”

“Only a few days?” Plastique asked. “Doesn’t event planning take a while?”

“I’m Christian Siriano,” Christian said. “I could fill a venue if I put the announcement on Instagram two hours before the show was set to start.”

“Fair enough,” Plastique laughed.

~~~

On the day before the runway show for the new collection, Ariel was extremely nervous. Plastique and Christian had been assuring her for days that she would do a great job, but she was not so sure. However, she wouldn’t dare back away from the opportunity. She knew there were people who would kill for it, and she herself once felt the same way about it.

“Alright, let’s get all the models in the back,” Christian said, herding the models up the runway.

Plastique sat in a front row seat that was reserved especially for her. She was stunned, but thankful, that Christian would give her the honor of sitting in the front row.  _ Maybe Scarlett and Brooke were right _ , Plastique thought to herself,  _ Maybe we are Christian’s favorites _ .

Plastique already knew what Ariel would be wearing, and she was excited to see it on the runway because she sewed the outfit herself. She waited impatiently for the show to begin, checking her phone every few minutes to see if it was time yet. Finally, the lights went down and everyone grew silent.

As she waited for Ariel to come out, Plastique hardly paid attention to the rest of the collection apart from the outfits she made. She had already seen the collection in its entirety a million times in the studio. After many models, Ariel finally entered the runway. She was one of the last, and the wait nearly killed Plastique. She was wearing a one shoulder floor length body contouring dress. It was a sparkly blueish-purple color. It was one of Plastique’s favorite pieces in the whole collection, and she was so happy that Ariel got to be the one to wear it. As expected, Ariel pranced down the runway like a true professional. Plastique couldn’t have been prouder.

A few more models came down the runway and then the show was over. As is Christian’s trademark, he ran out onto the runway, waved to the crowd, then ran away again. Unlike other designers, he did not wish to stand for a long applause. He was far too busy to stick around.

“That was fantastic!” Christian exclaimed to Ariel backstage. “I almost want to have a new collection ready by tomorrow just so I can see you on the runway again.”

“You’re too sweet,” Ariel blushed.

“You were amazing, baby,” Plastique walked up to them and kissed Ariel on the cheek. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Ariel said with a smile.

“Christian, do you mind if I talk to my girlfriend alone?” Plastique asked.

“Sure,” Christian nodded and smiled. “Congratulations to both of you on a successful first runway show. Have a good night.”

"Ariel," Plastique stood in front of her and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I think we should move out of the dorms and into an apartment."

"Like...together?" Ariel asked.

Plastique giggled. "Yes."

"I'm just shocked you would want to," Ariel said.

"Why?" Plastique asked. "We can afford it with what Christian pays us."

"I know," Ariel said. "I just wasn't expecting it. That would be amazing though. Let's start looking tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Plastique smiled and kissed her girlfriend. "I can't wait to live together."

"Me either," Ariel replied with a bright smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Ariel and Plastique started searching for apartments the following weekend. Ariel had no idea how to even begin looking, so she left most of it up to Plastique. As they walked into Plastique’s latest option, Ariel was blown away by how nice the apartment was. It was very spacious and had clearly been well taken care of.

“Are you sure we can afford this?” Ariel asked, still in shock. 

“I wouldn’t have brought you here if I wasn’t sure,” Plastique teased. 

“It’s just so…” Ariel trailed off, unable to find the words to describe how she felt. 

“Breathtaking?” Plastique asked.

Ariel nodded slowly. “Exactly. I love it so much.”

“I knew you would,” Plastique smiled brightly and took Ariel’s hand in her own. “I knew the first time I walked into this apartment that it would be the one for us.”

“It seems too good to be real,” Ariel giggled excitedly. “Are you sure someone doesn’t already live here?”

Plastique laughed. “Yes, Ariel. I’m sure.”

“Good,” Ariel smiled. “I can’t wait to move in.”

~~~

Within a couple of weeks, Ariel and Plastique were ready to move out of their dorms and into their new apartment. Brooke and Yvie volunteered to help them, starting with Plastique’s dorm.

“I can’t believe my baby is moving out on her own,” Brooke hugged Plastique tightly, nearly crushing her.

Plastique giggled. “Aww, you sound just like my mom!”

“Come on, Brooke,” Ariel laughed, carrying a box over to the door. “Let her go and help us finish packing up her stuff.”

“Scarlet is just sitting around texting,” Brooke pointed out. “I’m not holding up the process  _ that  _ much.”

“Scarlet!” Ariel whined. She hadn’t even realized that Scarlet had stopped packing things in boxes and was sitting on Plastique’s bed. “Who are you even texting that it couldn’t wait until we’re done?”

“Probably Yvie,” Plastique teased.

“Oh shit,” Ariel gasped. “We got so caught up in everything with Christian that we completely forgot to tell Yvie that Scarlet likes her.”

Scarlet looked up from her phone in horror. “Please don’t.”

“Well we have to now that we remember,” Plastique smiled.

“How do you ever expect to get anywhere with her if you never tell her your feelings?” Brooke asked.

“I-I don’t know,” Scarlet stuttered in a panic. “Just don’t say anything. I don’t want things to be awkward if she doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Scarlet,” Ariel sighed, walking over and sitting down beside her. “You’ll never know what her answer is if you don’t ask.”

“Just…” Scarlet took a deep breath and put her phone down. “Just let me do it myself, okay?”

“Fine,” Ariel groaned. “But you better do it soon.”

“I will, I swear,” Scarlet ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

“Good,” Ariel smiled and stood up. “Now let’s all get back to work.”

~~~

Brooke and Plastique groaned in unison as they walked into Ariel and Scarlet’s dorm.

“Oh, Ariel,” Plastique sighed. “I should’ve known your dorm would be messy.”

“Hey,” Ariel whined in defense. “It’s organized chaos!”

“No, baby, Scarlet’s side is organized chaos,” Plastique gestured to Ariel’s things. “This is just a mess.”

“Whatever,” Ariel huffed. “Let’s just pack it all up so we can move everything into the apartment.”

"Do you just throw your makeup everywhere when you're getting ready?" Brooke laughed, gathering up all of her makeup products and putting them into the makeup bag that was sitting nearby.

"I'm always in a hurry," Ariel shrugged.

“I can confirm that,” Scarlet laughed. “She wakes up at the last minute and rushes to get ready.”

“I’m gonna start waking you up super early,” Plastique chimed in. “I won’t let you make me late for anything.”

“We don’t be late,” Ariel groaned. “I don’t appreciate all of this attacking from everyone.”

“Alright, girls,” Brooke giggled. “Let’s lay off of her and get this done. We have a lot of work to do.”

~~~

Later that night, Brooke and Scarlet joined Ariel and Plastique at their newly furnished apartment for a small housewarming party. Brooke ran out to the store earlier in the day and bought a bottle of champagne to celebrate the big day. She wanted to show the two girls how happy she and Scarlet were that they had become so successful and been able to get their own place.

“Thank you, Brooke,” Plastique said as she sat four glasses down on the coffee table. “We really appreciate this, it’ll be nice to sit around and be with our two best friends and celebrate our new home.”

"Thank you too, Scarlet," Ariel smiled. "It would've taken us a lot longer to get everything packed up and moved without you too."

"Of course," Brooke grinned. "We love you guys and we're very happy for you."

"Here you go," Plastique finished pouring four glasses of wine and handed one to Brooke. She then handed one to Ariel and one to Scarlet before sitting down beside Ariel on the couch.

"To Ariel and Plastique for getting an amazing internship and getting their own apartment," Brooke held up her glass and they all toasted before taking a sip of their wine.

"Congratulations babes," Scarlet said with a bright smile. "You've got yourselves a really nice place here and from what I've heard, the jobs with Christian Siriano have been going pretty well."

"Oh yeah, we love it there," Plastique nodded. "He's so kind and generous. He cares about each of his employees as if they were family."

"That's wonderful," Brooke said. "I would love to come see a show sometime."

"Me too," Scarlet agreed. "It's not often people get to go to a Christian Siriano show, much less be in one. We'd love to see you two doing your thing."

"And I'd really love to see you with Yvie," Ariel teased Scarlet.

Scarlet groaned and rolled her eyes. "Not this again."

"Just go for it," Plastique said. "Ariel and I wouldn't have ended up together if it weren't for you and Brooke. We were both scared to go for it, just like you. It could turn out to be the best thing ever if you try."

"I know," Scarlet smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Ariel nodded.

The four young women spent the rest of the night talking about school, relationships, and life. It was a peaceful yet fun first night in Ariel and Plastique's new apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

"Brooke has a new roommate already," Plastique pouted as she and Ariel ate breakfast together the next morning.

"Who?" Ariel asked.

"Some new girl," Plastique explained. "Her name is Vanessa."

"How does Brooke feel about it?"

"She said she's hot," Plastique laughed. "She's from Puerto Rico."

"Won't be long before Brooke seduces her," Ariel said.

Plastique couldn't help but giggle. "Probably not."

"I just realized something," Ariel gasped.

"What?" Plastique tilted her head to the side.

"We never talked to Yvie about Scarlet," Ariel explained.

Plastique gasped too. "Shit, we didn't."

"If Brooke is gonna have a girl toy," Ariel stood up. "Scarlet should be happy too. Yvie has been around way longer than this Vanessa girl."

"You're right," Plastique nodded. "Let's get on it."

~~~ 

“Yvie,” Ariel said in class the next day. Scarlet wasn’t in class. “Are you seeing anyone?”

“No,” Yvie rolled her eyes. “But aren’t you?”

Ariel laughed. “I’m not asking for me.”

“Oh good,” Yvie said. “Cause I’m nobody’s side bitch.”

“Is there anyone you have a crush on?” Ariel asked.

“Yeah, kinda,” Yvie shrugged. “Why?”

“I know someone who likes you,” Ariel told her.

“Who?” Yvie tilted her head to the side.

“Scarlet Envy,” Ariel said with a smile.

“Oh,” Yvie blushed. “That’s funny because that’s who I was gonna say too.”

“Great!” Ariel exclaimed. “You should totally ask her out!”

“I don’t know,” Yvie sighed. “Are you sure she likes me?”

“Yes,” Ariel laughed. “I wouldn’t be going through all of this if I wasn’t absolutely sure.”

“Okay, okay,” Yvie giggled. “How would I do it though?”

“Plastique and I are gonna have a party at our new apartment,” Ariel explained. “Scarlet will be there. You should come hang out and see where it goes.”

“Alright,” Yvie nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

~~~

The party was going great. Ariel and Plastique were serving drinks like pros and everyone had a drinking partner. Brooke brought Vanessa along, who she was practically married to already, and Yvie and Scarlet were getting to know each other better. Scarlet still had no idea that Ariel had talked to Yvie about her feelings.

“So, Vanessa,” Plastique approached the young Puerto Rican with a smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Brooke has said so much about you.”

“I’m sure she has,” Vanessa giggled and kissed Brooke’s cheek.

“Adorable,” Ariel smiled. “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna go check on Yvie and Plastique.”

Plastique kissed Ariel softly on the lips. “Okay, baby.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t know you were into witchcraft,” Scarlet was saying as Ariel walked up. “Oh, hi, Ariel.”

“Hi,” Ariel smiled brightly at them. “How’s it going.”

“Yvie is really cool,” Scarlet smiled and the other girl. “We have more in common than I could’ve imagined.”

“That’s great,” Ariel nodded.

“So are all of your friends lesbians?” Yvie asked. 

Ariel couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“We’re not exactly sure about Brooke,” Scarlet shrugged. “She sleeps with every girl she meets, but we’ve never actually seen her with a girlfriend.”

“I don’t know,” Ariel said. “She seems to really like Vanessa.”

“More like Vanessa really likes her,” Scarlet laughed.

“Does Vanessa go to school with us?” Yvie asked.

“Yeah,” Ariel said. “She just moved here. She became Brooke’s new roommate after Plastique moved in with me here.”

“Oh,” Yvie nodded. “I was wondering why I’d never seen her before.”

“Well, I’m gonna let you two get back to your conversation,” Ariel smiled. “I’m gonna go rescue my girlfriend from Brooke and Vanessa.”

~~~

“Do you think she asked Scarlet out yet?” Plastique asked as everyone was getting ready to head out for the night.”

“I sure hope so,” Ariel sighed. “I’d hate to have to do this for them again and have to watch Brooke and Vanessa do literally everything but fuck on our couch.”

Plastique laughed. “I’m glad Brooke is having fun with her new roomie. I was worried she’d be alone after I moved out.”

“She’s having a little too much fun with her new roommate,” Ariel rolled her eyes. “They have no boundaries at all.”

“Bye, guys,” Yvie waved as she and Scarlet headed for the door.

“Hey, Scarlet,” Ariel waved her over. “Come here for a second, then I swear I’ll let you go.”

Scarlet walked over to where Plastique and Ariel were standing. Yvie paused and waited for her.

“So,” Ariel smiled. “Did she ask you out yet?”

“Yes,” Scarlet giggled. “I had no idea she even liked me.”

“You’re welcome,” Ariel laughed. “I talked to her in class today and told her you liked her.”

“Ariel!” Scarlet slapped her arm playfully. “I can’t believe you did that. Thank you anyway though.”

“Now go,” Ariel turned her around and shoved her lightly. “Go have a good night.”

“Bye,” Scarlet laughed. “See you guys in class tomorrow.”

“Goodnight,” Plastique waved goodbye to the two of them.

“Thank god,” Ariel said when they were gone. “Now we won’t have to repeat this.”

Plastique laughed. “You’ll be fine.”

“We’re gonna head back to the dorms,” Brooke said, her arm around Vanessa’s waist.

“Have a good night, you two,” Plastique smiled. “Don’t have too much fun.”

“Oh, I can’t promise that at all,” Brooke said, making Vanessa laugh. 

“See you later,” Ariel waved as they headed out.

“Well,” Plastique wrapped her arms around Ariel’s waist once everyone was gone. “That was a fun party.”

“Yes it was,” Ariel kissed her gently. “Let’s go to bed now.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Plastique yawned. “I’m exhausted.”


End file.
